


Facade

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Switched Morality, Take Two [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day Dark Fandom Challenge, Alternate Universe - Inverted Morality, Dark Leia Organa, Dark Poe, Good Kylo Ren, Good Rose Tico, Heavy Angst, Implied Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jealous Kylo Ren, Jealous Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, POV Kylo Ren, POV Poe Dameron, Physical Abuse, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, minor Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Everyone has them.





	Facade

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
Kylo Ren can’t help but feel jealous of Commander Dameron. Of course hating him is normal, considering what he’s done in the name of the New Republic. Hating their enemies is normal. It’s just this itching sort of jealousy that can’t help but plague him. The way he stands on those propaganda posters Kylo occasionally sees for recruitment opportunities for the New Republic — he’s handsome, beautiful even, with his almost sculpted face and heroic build, and Kylo…

  
Well, “ugly little thing” is a good way to describe Kylo, he can’t help but think. Too large ears, too large nose. Even at nineteen, the age that he fled, he wasn’t exactly what one would call pretty. Some had said that there was no way he could be Han and Leia’s son, considering how attractive his parents were.

  
Rose’s voice jolts him out of his thoughts. “He’s kind of a smug jerk, isn’t he?”

  
Kylo turns around, away from Dameron’s almost perfectly white teeth, his blindingly gorgeous smile. “I haven’t really met him,” he says.

  
Rose snorts. “He’s not just a war criminal, he’s a smug jerk. If you’ve seen the clips…”

  
“Yeah. There’s that.” Kylo sighs. “At least they got the right face for the poster.”

  
“Don’t say that,” Rose says. “Just because he looks good doesn’t mean he’s a good person. It’s like Master Snoke said. Looks can be deceiving.”

  
“Yeah.” Maybe it’s the whole idea of perfection that makes Kylo’s blood boil. Commander Dameron with his perfect face and perfect smile and perfect cushy life (while Kylo and the others are constantly moving from place to place), his perfect everything, while Kylo’s imperfect in every way…

  
“You’re better than him,” Rose says. “For starters, we’re better than him. We’re not fighting what we hate. We’re saving what we love.”

  
“Yeah.” That’s one pinprick of imperfection in Commander Dameron. A pretty big one too. It’s more satisfying than it should be. “True.”

  
***

  
Commander Dameron sometimes wonders, after one of his sessions that involves General Organa beating him instead of using the whip, what it’s like for Kylo. Even as he lies on his side, he wonders if Kylo ever has to pay for what he does via beatings. His skin is practically a map of scars and bruises. General Organa has these sorts of *ways* of hurting him, while Snoke…

  
Poe turns on his side. He almost hates Kylo for not being beaten. Not that he’d wish that on anyone, but there’s something about being beaten and whipped where Poe just can’t help but feel lonely.

  
He doesn’t show it. He doesn’t show the shame, even as he hugs his arms closer to himself because of the sheer humiliation of having to get shirtless for the General’s punishments. He could get some award for this. And the award for best actor goes to Poe Dameron…

  
He wonders if Snoke ever beats Kylo. Probably not. After all, not only is Snoke generally more benign than the General, but Kylo is just more…perfect. A good boy to the last.

  
BB-8 wheels over and dwoos softly. Poe smiles and pats him. “I’m okay, buddy.”

  
He just wonders when this hell will end.


End file.
